finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Valerie Lewton
Ms. Valerie Lewton was one of the survivors of the Flight 180 disaster in Final Destination. She was an English teacher at Mt. Abraham High School. Among all Flight 180 survivors, she is the most affected person, since she feels guilty for convincing her fellow teacher Larry Murnau to stay inside the exploding flight. She stays behind to accompany those students who were forced out of the plane. Ms. Lewton was the third survivor of Flight 180 to die. Biography Ms. Lewton was born in New York. She is very intelligent, but is very sensitive, accurate and snobbish. She began to grow much more stern and mean as people around her died. She took a degree in Education, as implied by her job in Mt. Abraham High. Along with fellow faculty members and staff, she was required to accompany the students to Paris for the field trip. Final Destination She volunteers to stay with the students who left the plane after Alex's premonition. While the students are being removed from the p lane, Ms. Lewton follows along with Mr. Murnau, but she convinces him to go back on the plane and she stays with the students instead. The plane explodes afterwards, and Ms. Lewton becomes guilty of sending Mr. Murnau back inside. In the memorial, She became angry at Alex when he tried to talk to her. She also appears at the coffee shop, witnessing Terry Chaney's death. 'Death' Ms. Lewton, still shaken by the events, begins packing up her stuff to leave Mt. Abraham. Alex arrives at her house to warn her, but she sees him and contacts the police for Agents Weine and Schreck. After Alex was taken away, She starts preparing some vodka into her mug. As she is pouring, The sudden change in temperature causes a crack in the mug. She walks over to her computer, unaware of the trail of vodka she is leaving behind. She sets the cup down over the monitor while she is packing up her stuff. While she is packing, The vodka drips onto the monitor's circuitry, short-circuiting the computer. Ms. Lewton notices her monitor and investigates it. When she leans in closer, the monitor explodes, sending a glass shard into her neck. On impulse, she pulls it out which began to bleed heavily from the throat. When she limps to the kitchen, the computer explodes, igniting the vodka trail behind her. She reached the kitchen but the fire reach the vodka bottle and explodes, throwing her to the floor. She reach for a towel on the knife rack but when she pull it down, the knives to fall onto her, one of them fell into her chest. After his interrogation, Alex arrive at her house and found Ms. Lewton in the kitchen. But before he could help her, her oven explodes staggering a chair which pushes onto the knife deeper into her chest, killing her. The fire causes more appliances in the house to explode. He manage to flee as her house explodes and Billy watches by. Signs/Clues *A shadow appears in Valerie's kettle before the explosion occurs.thumb|300px|right|Ms. Lewton's Death *Valerie's house door has a dagger design on it which she backs into. *The door also has strong reds and oranges on it, echoing the house fire. *Once Alex figures out Death's design, he realizes Ms. Lewton is third to die. *"Rocky Mountain High" plays on Val's record player. *Alex sees ashes floating around his head, foreshadowing the fire. *The woman in Alex's TV before he went to Valerie's house said, "That's a huge knife set." *When Terry was run over by a bus, the camera pans last to Valerie when Alex, Carter and her were shocked. *In the opening sequence there is a picture of a knife in someone's chest *She frantically throws her mug into the air when she notice her school logo and says to herself Soon you'll be gone, you'll be gone. Final Destination 2 Ms. Lewton was mentioned in Final Destination 2 by Route 23 pile-up survivor Eugene Dix. He was originally meant to die at his original school via being impaled in the chest by a knife brought to school by a student. However, Valerie's survival of Flight 180 oversaw her resign and Eugene was assigned the position of English Teacher at Mt. Abraham High School. Final Destination 5 Ms. Lewton is seen in Final Destination 5. She and her students are seen being thrown off of Flight 180 when Alex predicts it will explode. The group of arguing students pass by the seats of Sam Lawton and Molly Harper, who are among the casualties in the Flight 180 disaster. Trivia *Mrs. Lewton's death appears as skeletal footage in The Final Destination. However, in the skeletal version, her death is inaccurate, when she was stabbed the first time, the stab was hollow, as the knife had not been deepened yet. *Ms. Lewton has the longest death scene in the entire movie. *Ms. Lewton along with Perry are the only characters whose death in The Final Destination shows two pictures of them getting impaled: one from the side and one from the front. *Ms. Lewton is referenced in the opening credits of Final Destination 5. In it, knives, burning windows, and burning kettles are shown. *In the script of Final Destination, she is described as: a feisty English teacher whose figure inspires all the boys' fantasies. Lewton, Valerie Lewton, Valerie Lewton, Valerie Lewton, Valerie Lewton, Valerie Lewton, Valerie Lewton, Valerie Lewton, Valerie Lewton, Valerie Lewton, Valerie Lewton, Valerie Category:Impaled Category:Stabbed Category:Penetrated Category:Burned Category:Lacerated